


All in this together

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack honestly, Fanworks Challenge 2016, Get ur head in the game u guys, Highschool musical, Hilarity, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Near tears Hinata and Kageyama, One Shot, Please forgive me for this I am trash, They love this, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata find out about HSM and end up binge watching and rewatching all of them. The next day at practice hilarity ensues because they cannot contain their inner wildcat. </p><p>This is for International Fanworks Day 2016<br/>Please forgive the crack lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in this together

Okay, maybe it was a bit weird. But it had been late, and Kageyama had happened to stay over for the night because of the weather outside. They weren't tired in the least and of course there was nothing else bettter to do. 

Volley ball would have been a better choice of passtime - well watching it since they couldn't play in the house. Hinata had been scrolling through the many many movies presented on the screen. A movie sight that his mother had made an account for so Natsu would be able to watch kids shows and stuff. Hinata used it time to time, just to pass time when he couldn't play volley ball, wasn't doing chores, or playing with his little sister.

Kageyama watched the screen behind him, holding his middle section close and looking at the choices for which he thought would be good to watch. 

"What's that one?" He asks, pointing towards and American looking show. 

Hinata shrugged and clicks on it and it came up. "Highschool Musical?" The ginger raised a brow at the translation. 

Kageyama secretly liked musicals- and to say the least the idea of the movie was okay. But again, they were bored and had grown tired of making out. Besides if they went any further someone might have come into the room. 

"You wanna watch it?" He looked up at the younger who only shrugged in response. Reading sub titles wouldn't be hard so why not. 

And that's how the two of them stayed up all night watching Highschool Musical One, Two, and Three. 

They had re watched the third one once, the first one three times, and the second one one and a half times because they had fallen asleep.

* * *

Kageyama tosses the ball, tired from their late night musical watching. He watched as Hinata (barely) jumped and missed the ball. Not that he would have been able to hit that ball in the first place, it barely moved away from Kageyama. Thankfully today was just practice and not a game or anything. Probably the reason why Kageyama hadn't suggested going to bed earlier the night before.

"Hinata, Kageyama! Wake up, stop taking practice so lightly!" Ukai shouts at them, jolting them awake. 

The two looked scared at first and the shared a knowing look. The look could have been mistaken for 'we were up late last night screwing' but _oh no_ that wasn't the case at all.

"I guess you could say..." Kageyama starts and his mouth is quivering only slightly, but it's obvious how giddy he is.

"We need to get our head in the game." Hinata finished with a grin of amusement.  
Small snickers were heard from the pair.

"What's so funny?" Ukai asks confused. 

The team looked at the rather ecstatic pair with the same confused expression. What was their new inside joke now?

"N-no Kageyama I just have to bop to the top." Hinata said while holding his side, gripping onto the wall for support. 

Kageyama bit his tongue harshly and held his mouth. _Fuck_ he was too sleep deprived to hold it in. "You can bet on it." 

Hinata was on his knees, killing over in hysteria by then. They had really stayed up watching an American made Musical all night long, and had grown to love it. 

At this point Daichi didn't know whether to be angry that they weren't practicing properly or genuinely concerned for their health. 

"What the hell did you guys stay up doing last night." Tanaka asked finally out of the silence and their small snickers. 

Kageyama was dealt with the finally blow at his next thought, having to lean on an already down Hinata to keep his composure, unable to muster even a glare at Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi who were laughing and making fun of their unsightly scene.

"We were just soaring." He managed out when catching his breath, face still somehow having not given a proper smile but it was painfully obvious how much fun he was having with this. 

Hinata laughs loudly and banged at the wall he was gripping, _"Flying."_ He sang out in English to which only some of them understood. 

They were both on the gym floor by this point, in a fetal position near tears. Sugawara was the one to drag them out of the gym, about to start laughing from the sight himself. But nontheless he had badgered at them to 'get a grip and then maybe you can come back.'

They sat outside the gym catching themselves and finally calming down the best they could. "We need to get them to watch it." Hinata said and looked at Kageyama with a devious and still filled with hilarity grin. 

Kageyama looked at him, eyes full of what was mixed with aggregation and a similar amused look. "Let's do it."

The next month would be filled with inside jokes, laughter, literally reenactments of the musical, and pure insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY THIS WAS TOO TEMPTING XD  
> I saw the little challenge thingy that Ao3 gave us and went for it. Thank you for reading I am trash. Sorry if they were OOC. And as a couple I do see Kageyama and Hinata doing this stuff, like getting into shows together. But maybe not the HSM movies. Anyways thanks for reading~ and happy International Fanworks Day! Peace :D


End file.
